vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-2543
Summary SCP-2543 is a humanoid female. The subject was formerly Dr. Harriet Wilson, a Level 3 Foundation scientist working at Site 16. Its anomalous properties were discovered on March 8, 2017 as a result of Incident KSS-4927. SCP-2543 produces electricity through unknown means. This phenomenon appears to be localized to SCP-2543's skull, specifically the parietal bones, but does not impair its brain function. The amount generated normally fluctuates between 10W-50W and never falls below 8.2W. SCP-2543 claims to receive hallucinatory visions on various occasions. When these events occur, the electricity it produces increases to between 10,000W and 15,000W. SCP-2543 enters a catatonic state for the duration of these events. The subject becomes lucid immediately after the cessation of these phenomena and experiences no permanent physical effects. SCP-2543 has been instructed to record the details of its experience during each event. These records are compiled in Document 2543-B. SCP-2543 is believed to be linked to a version of itself in an unknown alternate universe. It claims that this version of itself, hereby classified Wilson-X, communicates with an unknown quantity of Harriet Wilsons across multiple universes and is the source of its visions. SCP-2543 also claims that Wilson-X is aware of its actions at all times, but rarely interferes. Evidence for these claims can be found in Document 2543-B. During these visions, SCP-2543 claims to adopt the sight and hearing of one of its alternate universe doppelgängers, usually Wilson-X. SCP-2543 claims to be able to communicate with whichever version of itself it is having a vision of, though it has no control over their actions. Even while not having visions, SCP-2543 claims to communicate mentally at times with Wilson-X. Records of important communications can be found in Document 2543-B-2. SCP-2543 has been found to be aware of highly classified information that Wilson-X is believed to be responsible for imparting. The mechanism by which Wilson-X learns such information is unknown. Wilson-X used these visions in order to coerce SCP-2543 into performing various acts of sabotage upon the Foundation prior to containment. It is unknown why these visions continue to occur now that SCP-2543 is unable to perform this function. A full list of infractions committed prior to SCP-2543's containment can be found in Document 2543-C. The most egregious act was Incident KSS-4927, which nearly resulted in a GK-Class End of the World Scenario. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B normally, potentially 9-C to 9-B | Unknown Name: Dr. Harriet Wilson, SCP-2543, Wilson-1 | Wilson X, X Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Female Age: Likely around mid-30s Classification: Human, Former Level 3 Researcher, Safe Class Anomalous Entity | Alternate Universe Harriet Wilson Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation | Telepathy (Talked with Wilson-1 through her mind), Perception Manipulation (Made Wilson-1 see through the eyes of alternate versions of herself), Power Bestowal (Made Wilson-1 able to speak with alternate versions of herself) Attack Potency: Human level normally, potentially Street level to Wall level (Can generate between 10,000 to 15,000 watts during during various occasions, though will fall into a catatonic state) | Unknown (Has not displayed feats of combat or power, though it has been referred to as "Extradimensional") Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown Durability: Human level | Unknown Stamina: Likely Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Low Multiversal with powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average | High (Can manipulate Wilson-1 with ease and has extensive knowledge of her and other versions, also able to cause a chain reaction that would've caused a GK-Class End of the World Scenario) Weaknesses: Has depression | None notable Key: SCP-2543 | Wilson-X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Foundation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Perception Users Category:Power Bestowal Users